


Is he...you ...know a..crackhead?

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Gyro and Fenton discuss a theory on why Mark Beaks is a crackhead.





	Is he...you ...know a..crackhead?

Just another Saturday night in the lab, late 3am, a usual night to day. 

"I just feel like it's all the radiation from his phone"

Gyro said without looking up, "Phones don't cause that anymore" 

"I feel like it makes him agressive, Gyro." 

"I think he was born that way Fenton. I really think he came out of the egg a crackhead." 

Fenton sighed, "I don't think you should call him a crackhead. I mean my last name is Crackshell and I know I'd hate being called a crackhead." 

"But you are not a crackhead?" 

Fenton blushed, "aw thanks." 

"Anyway, I just think Mark Beaks has radiation poisoning or phone rot." 

Fenton very much questioned Gyro's diagnoses but he was a doctor so he clearly knew best. "Phone rot isn't a thing, Gyro." 

"Says you" Gyro rolled his eyes, "who's the doctor here?" 

"Gyro you can't just diagnose him like that." 

Gyro scoffed, "I didn't get my fucking doctorate for nothing. I diagnose him crackhead!" 

"Gyro." 

"What am I wrong? Fenton would I, a doctor, lie?" 

"No. I was just going to say I love you so much." 

Gyro beamed "thanks baby, I love you too." 

They passionately beak kiss.


End file.
